cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Paxton
Bill Paxton (1955 - ) *Paxton is the only actor to be killed by an Alien, a Predator, and a Terminator. Film Deaths *''Mortuary '(Embalmed) '''(1983) [Paul Andrews]: Hit in the back with an axe by Mary Beth McDonough, while Bill is trying to kill David Wallace in the mortuary. (Thanks to Matt and Michael) *''Impulse'' (1984) [Eddie]: Killed by Tim Matheson. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Terminator ''(1984) [Punk Leader]: Thrown against a fence with superhuman force by Arnold Schwarzenegger. (The "bodycount" in the IMDB's trvia section for the movie says that Bill was only knocked out, but I'm listing it with this disclaimer because I'm sure people would point out its omission.) (Thanks to Robert, Gary, and Nick) *''Aliens ''(1986) [Private William Hudson]: Killed by an alien when it bursts through the floor as he attempts to hold them off (with Michael Biehn trying to hold onto him as he is dragged underground). (Thanks to Robert, Gary, and Stephen) *''Near Dark'' (1987) [Severen]: Burned to death by sunlight (there is an alternative scene when he is burned to death or killed in an explosion when Adrian Pasdar causes the truck their in to jack knife and crash).'' (Thanks to Robert and Gary)'' *''Next of Kin'' (1989) [Gerald Gates]: Shot in the head by Adam Baldwin. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Navy SEALS'' (1990) [Dane]: Killed by a terrorist (he manages to save Michael Biehn and Charlie Sheen from a gunman and dies while talking to them). (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Predator 2 ''(1990) [Detective Jerry Lambert]: Killed by the Predator (Kevin Peter Hall) on a subway train while attempted to face Kevin with a machete (after shooting him to no effect). His body is later seen when Maria Conchita Alonso discovers his corpse hanging from the ceiling of the subway car by its feet. His body was lastly shown in the subway tunnel when Kevin tears out Bill's head and spinal column from his body as Danny Glover witnesses his mutilation. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Tombstone ''(1993) [Morgan Earp]: Shot in the back by Michael Biehn while playing pool (he dies while talking to his brother Kurt Russell).'' (Thanks to Robert and Gary)'' *''True Lies (1994) '[Simon]: Neck snapped after Arnold Schwarzenegger punches him in the face while he's talking about how attractive he finds Arnold's wife (Jamie Lee Curtis); this is revealed to be a day dream Arnold is having while talking to Bill (Played for Comic Effect). (Paxton survives the film in reality) *The Last Supper ''(1995)' [Zachary Cody]: Killed (from being stabbed repeatedly and having his head bashed against a table) by Courtney B. Vance or Jonathan Penner after Bill attacks Ron Eldard at the dinner table. (It's been a while since I've seen this movie, so I can't recall exactly who killed him or how.) *''A Bright Shining Lie ''(1998) [Colonel John Paul Vann]: Killed in an explosion when his helicopter gets shot down. (Thanks to Gary) *''U-571 ''(2000) [Lt. Cmdr. Mike Dahlgren]: Killed in an explosion when some debris from a torpedo strikes the submarine (his body is later seen floating on the ocean surface).'' (Thanks to Robert and Gary)'' *''Vertical Limit ''(2000) [Elliot Vaughn]: Falls to his death when Scott Glenn cuts the rope while they're climbing the mountain.'' (Thanks to Robert and Gary)'' *''Frailty ''(2001) [Dad Meiks]: Hacked to death with an axe by his son (Matt O'Leary) (he dies while talking to his younger son Jeremy Sumpter). (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Broken Lizard's Club Dread ''(2004) [Coconut Pete]: Stabbed to death by Erik Stolhanske; his body is shown afterwards when the others discover him.'' (Thanks to Alex)'' *''2 Guns ''(2013) [Earl]: Shot in the stomach by Mark Wahlberg during a standoff between Mark, James Marsden, Bill and Denzel Washington. *''Edge of Tomorrow (2014) '[Master Sergeant Farell]: Killed by an alien Mimic (along with Jonas Armstrong, Kick Gurry, Franz Drameh, Dragomir Mrsic, Charlotte Riley and Masayoshi Haneda) when it comes out of the ground in their trench, as Tom Cruise watches in horror. This is only seen once, but due to Tom's time loop, it can be assumed it happens many times, excluding when Tom manages to save them in one instance. Bill survives when Tom goes back even further to prevent the events from happening. TV Deaths *Miami Vice: Streetwise ''(1986)' [Vic Romano]: Killed by Wesley Snipes. (Thanks to Michael) *''Tales from the Crypt: People Who Live in Brass Hearses ''(1993) [Billy]: Hit on the head with a shotgun butt by Michael Lerner, after Michael first shoots off Bill's leg. (Thanks to Jesse) *''Big Love: Where Men and Mountains Meet ''(2011) [Bill Henrickson]: Shot in the stomach by Carlos Jacott; he dies while talking to Jeanne Tripplehorn and his "ghost" is seen during the final scene of the episode (and series) at the head of his family dining room table. *''Hatfields And McCoys ''(2012) [Randall McCoy] As an elderly man, he is burning a box of old cuttings and photos in the fire when his sleeve catches fire. Panicking, he ends up knocking an oil lamp on the floor and the cabin goes up in flames''. (Thanks to Brian).'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Beginning of the End ''(2014) [John Garrett]: Vaporized when Clark Gregg shoots him with an alien weapon. Music Video Deaths *''"Love Tap" ''(1982) (Barnes & Barnes music video): Thrown down a flight of stairs by Annerose Bucklers, after being beaten up by her throughout the video. His body is shown lying in his coffin in the funeral home when he suddenly comes back to life and strangles her. (This video was available on the 1987 VHS compilation tape Barnes & Barnes: Zabagabee.) Notable Connections *Son of John Paxton Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor